A Different Kind Of Purgatory
by FitzsMonkey
Summary: AU Purgatory) Dean in purgatory and Mary is watching him from a far proud of how strong is his but also sad to see him in purgatory. -It's kinda funny how this idea came about-


Running and fighting all just to stay alive, it was the same thing over an over cause that's all there is to do in purgatory. It's a never ending monster battlefield. Mary never wanted to become a hunter again, she gave it all up to have a family to be normal. She had stopped so she could catch her breath, Leaning against a tree looking in every direction to make sure she was alone. Mary thought she heard something that sounded a lot like someone saying Dean's name. She moved silently closer to where she heard the voices coming from. It was clear now as she moved closer that there was two voices. "Friendly or not?" Mary thought. There was a clearing ahead it become more visible as Mary moved to a covered area, where she saw to male figures standing face to face. Taking one of them knew were they were the other didn't, growing and glowing red eyes came from behind Mary and one the male with his back turned, turned around to look at the place the grows bad come from. A wave of familiarity hit Mary when she saw the males face. She gasped softly and fall back onto the ground. "Dean?" She breathed. How could it be? How could Dean, her Dean be here in purgatory? Who was Dick and how could he bring Dean and his friend here? Mary had so many questions running around her head, but one thought she kept thinking was how grow up he has. It was then Mary realise how long she must have been dead for. As Dean started to take of running Mary felt the presence of one of the monsters. She swung herself around and slashing the blade upwards only for the monster to jump backwards, the monster moved into attack her. Rolling away from the attack Mary saw fangs "vampire" she said as she stood up an waited for the vampire to attack her again and when he did Mary swung fast and hard at his neck. Even though Mary was completely exhausted in much need of a rest, she had to find where her son went. This place was in no way safe and a place she wanted her son. Mary took of running in the same direction that Dean had. By the time Mary had caught up Dean was being attacked, it took so much in her not to step in and save her baby but Dean didn't need her help. Mary watched as her son took care of the monster. A sense of proudness went through her but there was also something else... a hint of sadness. The one thing she had tried to protect her boys from, they became. Mary thought "If I ever seen John I'm gonna kick his ass for letting my babies become hunters, for not protecting them from this life" But at less Dean was able to protect himself here. Knowing that makes things easier on Mary, still as a mother (alive or dead) she will always worry about Sam and Dean. Dean picked up a blade from the ground and looked around seeing if there was any other monsters coming after him, Mary quickly moved behind he tree before Dean could see her. After Dean was sure nothing else was there he moved on, unknown of where to go he kept going in the opposite direction of the way he had came.

Unknowing amounts of time had pasted since Mary had seen her son and was following him. She kept thinking to herself "why don't you just show yourself? His your son for crying out loud! He deserves to see his mother. Yeah the mother who died in a fire just before his fifth birthday. What if he doesn't remember me?" Mary shock her head. If she keeps thinking like this it's gonna consume her. Mary knows she can't drawl on the past, much less change what had happened. Just as Mary was coming out of her train of thought, Dean was being attacked again. Dean blocked the attacks and pushed the vampire up against the nearest tree. "Take a breath, calm down" the vampire listened and retreated his fangs, Dean still kept the blade on his neck. Mary heard Dean and the vampire talking. "where's the angel?" He replied "Your him, the human" Dean asked again pushing the blade harder on his neck "where's the angel?!" "I don't now!" Dean nodded sightly before stabbing the vampires arm to the tree and grabbing a bigger blade from the ground and slamming it into the vampire neck, chopping of his head. As Mary watched she was shocked by Dean's anger but mostly shocked that the man she had seen Dean with was an angel. In all of Mary's life she had believed in Angels but never seen one yet she always believed that angels were watching over her boys, and she was right. Mary looked over at Dean only to see him get tackled to the ground and struggles to get the upper hand in the fight, just as Mary was about to step out and help Dean someone else tackled the monster that was on top of Dean and killed it. Mary leaned her back against the tree looking forwards, "why are you so scared of your son seeing you?!" Her subconscious screamed at her. The truth is Mary just didn't want her son, one of her babies to see her in a horrible place like purgatory, which she realised is a stupid reason Dean of all people wouldn't really care where she was. Mary was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt someones body colliding with hers knocking her to the ground. She reached up at the persons throat keeping whatever he was at bay, with her other hand she felt around her for her blade. Mary groaned as the arm She was using to keep the monster at bay gave out, the creature fell right on top of her. Giving up on trying to reach the blade she used that hand to keep the creature from killing her. While Mary was distracting him she managed to slide her leg out to the side and knee him in his side while pushing him of off the top of her. Quickly getting to her feet she looked around to see the blade was on the ground next to the monster. "Damn it" not only was she talking about the blade being far away from her, her arm was seriously hurt. Knowing that if she didn't get the blade there was not a chance in hell she would survive. Waiting for the monster to make a move felt like ages but was actually just seconds, as Mary predict the monster went right in for the attacked giving Mary the perfect chance to get to the blade. As Mary dodged and quickly moved to the place the creature was she reached down and picked up the blade. Looking down at the blade twisting it in her hand she looked up sightly at the monster, give him a chance to leave but he doesn't move. Nodding mostly to herself, Mary attacked the creature swinging the blade as she got closer to him she jabbed the blade right into its heart. Kneeling down next to the creature lifeless body Mary rammed the blade down into its neck, making extra sure he was dead. Mary's head shot up at the sound of braking branches, looking around trying to figure out where it came from but seeing nothing Mary took of running. Again fighting and running were really the only two things to do in purgatory. "as well as hiding from your own son" Mary was really becoming sick of her subconscious saying unwanted things. Walking through the shadows of the trees careful not to step on any beaches she made her way back to the area she had last seen Dean. Stepping out of the shadows Mary tried to figure out what way Dean had went, purgatory is a big place but not really any hiding places. He can't have gotten far, could he? Mary actually had no clue since she never got to learn how Dean thinks. Taking a chance Mary headed in a random direction. While walking Mary began to think about Dean. She tried to answer the question herself, she hated knowing that Dean and most likely Sam were hunters, she hated that John had done that to her boys. Whispering to herself "they were never meant to live this life, they were to stay out of all of this" Knowing this killed Mary inside, she thought that when she saw her father die that would be the saddest feeling ever. But she was wrong seeing Dean here was. Time pasted and Mary began to doubt the route she had chosen that was until she heard fait voice, she was to far to make them out but what other lead did she have. It was late in purgatory, the ever dark place had gotten much darker by the time Mary was closer enough to make our the voices, she didn't know who one of he voices belonged to but the other one was Dean. As Mary closed in the voices became a lot clearer, she sat down on the ground and listen in. Dean was speaking to someone "oh he knows" pause "where's the angel?" A moment of silence before the person Dean was talking to talked "there's a stream.. It runs through a clearing, not far from here. I'll show you" there was a hint of pain in his voice. Dean moved his dagger up to the creatures neck "how about you just tell me" Mary watched shocked by the actions Dean was taking. It wasn't the Dean she wanted him to be. The monster answered with panic in his voice "three day journey, follow the stream...there's a clearing. You'll find your angel there" Mary watched as Dean turn his head to face his new friend, (she still didn't know his name) and then look back and the monster to say "you know what? I believe you" then Dean rammed the dagger right up through the bottom jaw. Mary was taken back by the ruthlessness in Dean. "There's a difference between being a hunter and a stone cold killer" her subconscious tells her. Even Mary knew the difference, ever hunter should. Dean turned around looking at his friend, the guy pointed in a direction and said "that's the way" so Dean and his new friend took of still unknowing of Mary presents. Once Mary had recovered she took of in the same direction always staying close but far enough to not been seen. Over the three days of following the stream Mary had found of Dean's new friends name and also found out Benny was a friendly vampire who doesn't drink from humans. Mary was surprised that Dean believed him, hell even Mary didn't. A friendly vampire seemed far to crazy, but hey this is purgatory guess anything can happen. Mary watched as Dean came to a stop and yelled out 'Cas!' in response she heard "Dean!" Mary watched as her son ran up to the angel and pull him into a hug "damn it's good to see you" Dean points at his face "nice peach fuzz" Castiel responded with a thank you. Dean then went on to introducing Benny but Castiel didn't really care about Benny, he only wanted to know how they found him. So Dean said "the bloody. You feeling ok?" "You mean am I still.." Castiel points to his head. "Well if you wanna be on the nose about it, sure" Dean kinda jokingly said. Castiel response with "no I'm perfectly sane, but the question we should be asking is what is sane?" Mary thought good question to be asking here of all places. Benny's voice pulled Mary's attention back to her son and the angel "why did you bail on Dean?" Before Castiel could say anything Dean looked over at Benny "dude" it was Dean's way of warning Benny to let it go, Benny however pushed on "the way I hear it you two hit monster land and hot wings here look off. I figure he owns you some back story" Dean reminded looking at Benny saying "look we were surrounded..." Before Dean could finish Castiel cut him off "I ran away" Mary was surprised by that response and from the sounds of it Dean was to. "You ran way?" Castiel softly replied "I had to" by now Dean was pissed "that your excuse for leaving me!"Castiel tried to get Dean to hear him out but Dean ignore him "you what bailed out and went camping. I prayed to you Cas! Every night!" All Castiel could say was "I know" Mary was shocked to see how angry and upset Dean was getting. "You know and you didn't..what the hell is wrong with you" Mary watched as the angel looked ashamed of him self "I'm an angel I'm an land of abominations, there has been things hunting me from the moment we arrived" "join the club" Dean yelled cutting of the angel. But Castiel kept talking "they ain't just monsters Dean. They leviathans, I have a price on my head and I've been trying to stay one step ahead of them to... To keep them away from you... That's why I ran. Just leave me" Mary was confused, was there something going on there between Dean and Castiel. Not that she would mind if there was something there. Benny had said something but Mary had missed what he said cause now Dean was talking "Cas we've getting out of here, we are going home" "Dean I can't" "you can Benny tell him" Dean pointed to Benny and Benny said "purgatory has an escape hatch, but no idea if it's angel friendly" Dean stepped closer to Castiel "we'll figure it out Cas, buddy I need you" again Castiel tied to cut Dean of by saying his name, but Dean being as stubborn as both Mary and John keep talking "and if the leviathans wanna take a shot at us, let em. We gaked those bitches once before we can do it again" but it seems liked Castiel was to damn stubborn as well "it's to dangerous" but Dean put his foot down and said "let me bottom line it for you. I'm not leaving here without you. Understand?" Looks like Mary was wrong Castiel wasn't stubborn. "I understand" the three males took of looking for this escape hatch. Mary couldn't help but be even more proud of her son, he grew up to be an kind and caring guy, he was what she had hope for him to become aside from the hunter part. But there was so much of herself when she was a hunter to been seen in Dean, also a bit of John. Keeping a few steps behind, Mary was able to let her mind wonder for a bit. She kept going back to how Dean was talking to Castiel, the way the two of them cared for each other was amazing and heartwarming to Mary. Mary's subconscious was back to annoy her "your son is trying to find the way out here and you still haven't shown yourself" oh shut up Mary thought. Most of the time was spent walking and listing to Dean Castile and Benny talk. A little bit into the walk Mary sure a monster running towards Dean and his friends, taking cover hoping to not get seen. She watched dean take care of the monsters and protect his friends, make sure Benny was still behind him and trying to protect Cas but lucky Benny was closer to save him. As much as Mary hated seeing anyone hurt her baby she didn't move from her spot until she heard them take off again. This time they were moving faster, talking about getting to the escape hatch before running into any more leviathans came and talking about making sure Cas makes it through the hatch. In the middle of benny and dean talking about dean having his head up his ass that he doesn't relazise that they are already dead and that with Cas they would never make it, but dean refused to believe that. Castiel then said "leviathans are here and they are to close for me to get out. Now run" They tried to but the leviathans got there before they could get out. Mary watched as her son fought his way to save his friends, dispirited they different Benny went back to save Cass. She looked around to make sure none of the leviathans had landed her her before talking of running after her son. By the time Mary had caught up to Dean and his friends, they were talking about Cass being a broken record saying the same things over and over again in hope Dean would listen to him, but Dean as stubborn as both Mary and John never did listen. The boys walked in silence for a minute before Cass asked Benny if maybe he was lied to. Benny response with "I lie, I don't get lied to. Ain't you guys all about faith?" "Not really" Castiel replied. Mary moved a little closer to them, close enough to see that they were looking at something but she couldn't see what it was. "Oh yeh of little faith" Benny said, Mary knew what that meant that had found the escape. That means it's her last chance to actually say goodbye to her baby. Many turned away from the group to gather her thoughts, as she was gathering her thoughts she still listened in she heard Dean chanting in a different language and hears Dean and Castiel running for the portal. Mary didn't move her son was about to escape, did she really want to watch her baby disappear again, did she want to tell him that she was here? No she thought it would hurt him more knowing that not knowing. She moved to the area the boys were standing and looked up at the mountain, seeing the portal and she could make out Dean and Cass running up it. Mary thought to herself "might as well say a silent goodbye" and she took of running up the mountain. Time pasted Dean and Cass had made it up Mary was still a far way back, she had no idea what had happened by the time she reached the top. Mary pulled her self up and stood behind a tree watching as Dean saved Cass and killed two leviathans. Dean picked up Castiel by his coat looking him dead in the eyes "we gotta move the portals closing!" Cass nodded and they both took of to the portal. Dean always looking back to Cass making sure he was still there, as Dean was almost all the way up Castiel fell down "Cass damn it, come on" Cass tried to get up but he struggled so Dean got inside the portal and hold out his hand of Cass. As Mary watched she felt so much proudness for Dean, he wouldn't leave his friend behind and did what ever he could to get him though, he was strong, loyal and brave. Castiel grabbed hold of Dean's hand "I got you! Hold on!" Dean shouted to Cass "Dean" "hold on" Dean said again. Castiel looked at Dean before saying his nameagain and shoving his hand away pushing Dean back into the portal more. This was it Mary thought the last time I'm gonna see my son, and so Mary said her final goodbye to her baby. "Go" Cass told Dean and the portal took him away in the blink of an eye. Mary looked down and felt a tear run down her cheek, her baby was gone again. She wiped the tear away and walked out from the trees, no more point in hiding Dean was gone. Mary walked to the spot the leviathans dead body's were. Castiel stood up and walked down only to see to him a strange woman standing there. "Who are you, what do you wants?" Castiel asked with a small crack in his voice. "Thank you Castiel for looking and talking care of my son"


End file.
